115159-sales-tax-on-recurring-monthly-subscriptions
Content ---- ---- Correct. Except for the fact, that a lot of companies include the tax into their sub price. So, 14.99 including tax, unless purchased as a gamecard through a retail store, in which it is $14.99 not including tax. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not true. SWTOR month to month sub, for example, is 14.99, but I was billed 16.xx(don't remember the exact amount, haven't played in a while). The game subs quoted don't include tax because not all places will tax consumers for game subs, or not all places have the same tax rate. | |} ---- Well that sucks for you then. Because I paid online for my recurring subs, and was never charged more than the sub cost (ex $14.99), for any game I have every played. GG Tons of bank statements to back that up. | |} ---- Not all states charge sales tax on them. Particularly since it is inter-state commerce. | |} ---- Then you probably live in one of the areas that doesn't charge a sales tax on game subs. I live in the lovely state of New York :P | |} ---- Not everyone has the same state and local laws regarding sales tax on digital purchases, not every state charges sales tax. If your state does, then Carbine has nothing to do with it, and no MMO that I'm aware of actually eats the cost of the tax. In WoW for example people pay $14.99 + Tax for their subscription. | |} ---- I work at a company that deals with retail, and know that the state I live in has a 5% sales tax. I have however, never been charged for purchasing a digital sub. As stated, if I go to the store, I get charged tax for the game card. /shrug No reason to be salty guys :(...... | |} ---- Well, just because you live in an area/state that has a sales tax doesn't mean they charge tax on game subs. I think it even states that not all states do so, I just happen to currently reside in a state that does. Stupid NY. Be out of here next year though :D | |} ---- There are 5 states without sales tax, Alaska, Delaware, Montana, New Hampshire and Oregon. However there were a lot of states that did not charge sales taxes on any product or service that was purchased over the internet. The number of states that don't do that however is shrinking and many states are in fact now charging sales tax for things you buy over the internet. That includes things like a subscription to a MMO. WoW, WS, EVE, ESO, ect... Any MMO that charges a subscription will have some people paying the subscription + tax and some who don't. However as I said, there are none that have reduced the cost of the subscription to hide the sales tax that I know of. I just checked my statement and the 3 months I was subscribed to SWTOR I was charged 15.81 | |} ---- But more and more states are starting to charge sales taxes on internet purchases because they were losing a ton of money by everyone buying stuf from Amazon or Walmart.com | |} ----